princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style)
LupeWolf22's movie-spoof and human style of "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Peter Pan as Mowgli *Genie (Aladdin) as Baloo *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Bagheera *Stoick The Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Colonel Hathi *Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) as King Louie *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) as Kaa *Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Shere Khan *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Shanti *Flynn Rider (Tangled), Kristoff, Olaf (Frozen) and Wreck-It-Ralph as The Vultures *Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Winifred *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Hathi Junior *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Flunkey Monkey *Guards (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Bandar-Log Monkeys *Various villagers from "How to Train Your Dragon" as The Elephants *Zeus (Hercules) as Akela *Various Greek gods (Hercules) as The Wolf Councils *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Rama (Father Wolf) *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Raksha (Mother Wolf) *Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Penny (The Rescuers), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) as The Wolf Pups *Michael Darling (Peter Pan) as Baby Mowgli Scenes: *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 2: Prince Eric Discovers Michael *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 3: Peter Pan's Jungle Life *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 4: Peter Pan and Prince Eric Encounter Dr. Facilier *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 5: ("Stoick's March") *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 6: Prince Eric and Peter Pan's Argument *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 7: Peter Pan meets Genie *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 8: ("The Bare Necessities") *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 9: Peter Pan is Kidnapped by the Guards *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 10: Peter Pan meets Fat Albert ("I Wan'na Be Like You") *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 11: Prince Eric and Genie's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 12: Peter Pan Runs Away *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 13: McLeach Arrives ("Stoick's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 14: Peter Pan and Dr. Facilier's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 15: Dr. Facilier and McLeach's Conversation *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 16: Peter Pan's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 17: Peter Pan facing McLeach *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 18: Boy Fight *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 19: Peter Pan meets Melody ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 20: The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (LupeWolf22 Human Style) part 21: End Credits Cast Gallery: PP.JPG|Peter Pan as Mowgli Genie.jpg|Genie as Baloo The Little Mermaid CD1 0002.jpg|Prince Eric as Bagheera Stoick The Vast.png|Stoick The Vast as Colonel Hathi Fat-albert.jpeg|Fat Albert as King Louie Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Kaa Mcleach8.jpg|Percival McLeach as Shere Khan Melodyocean.JPG|Melody as Shanti Tangled-flynn-rider-photo4.jpg|Flynn Rider as Buzzie the Vulture Kristoff frozen 2013.jpg|Kristoff as Flaps the Vulture Frozen-olaf-600x388.jpg|Olaf as Ziggy the Vulture WIR.jpg|Wreck-It-Ralph as Dizzie the Vulture Valka.JPG|Valka as Winifred Hiccup with prosthetic.png|Hiccup as Hathi Junior Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Flunkey Monkey Zeus.JPG|Zeus as Akela HOND.JPG|Phoebus as Rama Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Raksha Category:LupeWolf22 Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:LupeWolf22